El fin de una guerra
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Porque toda guerra tiene dos partes: Un ganador y un perdedor. Porque el sufrimiento de un pequeño país de América del Sur no tiene ninguna justificación. Sobre el fin de la Guerra de la Triple Alianza. Latin Hetalia.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Simplemente hago uso de ellos. Sin fin de lucro.**

**Aclaración:** Simplemente estoy tratando de contar lo que la Guerra de la Triple Alianza fue para el Paraguay. No hay ánimos de ofender en lo absoluto.

* * *

**El fin de una guerra.**

_Se dice que la historia la escriben los vencedores. Supongo que tal vez sea cierto. Pero, a veces, es importante que en una guerra existen dos bandos y que se debería escuchar la versión de ambos, y no solamente del ganador. Ésta historia es sobre un pequeño país que lo dio todo por defenderse, contra una guerra injusta que nunca debió suceder. Esta es la versión de un perdedor._

Corría el mes de febrero de 1870. Un pequeño grupo de hombres corría por la selva vasta de la cordillera del Amambay. Quizás solamente había como quinientas personas que conformaban dicho grupo de combatientes. Sí, eso era lo que había quedado del ejército paraguayo, tras cinco años de guerra descanso. Mientras que el ejército brasileño, contaba con al menos, cinco mil.

Entre ellos, un muchacho de ojos verdes, lucía realmente famélico y extremadamente malherido. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía continuar viviendo, pese a que había sufrido de todo. Se había quedado sin su ojo derecho, no podía caminar porque le habían dado varias veces ambas piernas y tosía constantemente. Sin embargo, lo más admirable de todo el asunto, era que todavía le sobraban las ganas de vivir.

Levantó su mirada. Ya no sabía siquiera si alguien los estaba persiguiendo, salvo cuando escuchaba algunos gritos que provenían del lado brasileño. Estaban muy cerca. Eso lo sabía porque algunos soldados vigilaban a la noche y hablaban sobre algunos ojos brillantes que veían durante la oscuridad.

¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había intentado ayudar a su primo Sebastián y en lugar de eso, había terminado con una declaración de guerra contra Luciano? ¿Meses, años, décadas? Ya todo le daba igual.

—¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Qué hice para qué mate a mi gente? —Esa clase de preguntas perturbaban la mente del país guaraní, en los escasos momentos que tenía para descansar. Y lo que más le dolía, lo que le había perforado el corazón, era que sus dos primos se habían negado en cesar el fuego. Si habían sido tan amigos, tan compiches… ¿Por qué estaban destruyéndolo? ¿Por qué atacarían a un pariente suyo? Sus lágrimas se derramaban como lo habían hecho desde hacía cinco años.

Todavía podía recordar esos días, que parecían tan lejanos, cuando aún eran colonias pertenecientes a España…

_Un pequeño niño de enormes ojos verdes estaba jugando solo en la vasta casa que España había construido en América para todos los chicos que había hallado y a quienes cuidaba con mucho ahínco. Aunque intentaba hablar con los otros, parecía que cada uno ya tenía su propio grupo e inclusive algunos ya se estaban peleando entre sí._

_De repente, un niño que se destacaba por su cabellera rubia y sus ojos claros se le acercó. Lo conocía, era probablemente el más charlatán de todos ellos. _

—_Soy Martín —se presentó mientras que le tendía la mano. Su sonrisa podía ser visible de aquí a mil kilómetros, de lo brillante que resultaba._

—_Daniel —respondió éste. Estaba tan contento con el hecho de que alguien le hablara, que estaba a punto de abrazarlo. Es más, sin pensarlo, lo hizo y se arrojó al argento._

_Martín se sorprendió pero le correspondió con alegría. Luego, se separaron._

—_Ése es Sebastián —Señaló al niño que estaba justo detrás de él y de quien desprendía un misterioso brillo, no en el sentido malo, sino que parecía que acaparaba mucha atención. _

—_Hola —le saludó mientras que leía algún escrito. Le dedicó una mirada amistosa para luego retomar su lectura. _

_Desde aquel día, los tres se volvieron inseparables, al punto que Martín y Sebastián defendían a Daniel de cualquier asunto que consideraran peligroso para el inocente niño._

Sin embargo, eso había cambiado por completo. Había recibido solamente golpes, patadas, disparos, insultos… Desde que la dichosa guerra había empezado. Hasta le daba la impresión de que habían cambiado por completo. No podía creer que sus dos primos, a los que más estimaba en el mundo, le trataran de esa manera.

Por supuesto, a estas alturas, Paraguay aún ignoraba sobre el tratado secreto que habían firmado Brasil, Argentina y Uruguay, a sus espaldas. En confabulación con la potencia europea de Inglaterra. Cuatro contra uno no suena exactamente a justicia. En palabras del jefe argentino, "...en veinticuatro horas a los cuarteles, en quince días en Corrientes, ¡en tres meses en Asunción!" Y a pesar de eso, les había tomado cuatro años alcanzar la capital del país.

Tampoco sabía que entre Martín y Luciano ya se lo habían repartido, estableciendo qué terrenos les pertenecería a ambos. Además de que ya habían calculado el castigo económico que se le daría al pobre Daniel. A Sebastián lo habían excluido prácticamente de las disposiciones, solamente le habían pedido que entrara en guerra… Quizás porque no le quedaba de otra.

De hecho, eso había sucedido mucho antes de cualquier conflicto bélico: el 01 de abril de 1864. Todo, supuestamente, bajo la anuencia del Imperio Británico.

Luego de caminar por varios días, se habían quedado a descansar en las cuevas de la cordillera del Amambay. Aparentemente, su jefe había decidido que ya era hora de detener la huida. Los últimos dos años solamente habían hecho eso, intentar evadir a los brasileros y lo que quedaba del ejército argentino.

Aunque éste último se había retirado en 1869, pues Martín se había rehusado a participar de la masacre que luego sería conocida como la batalla de Piribebuy.

En cuanto a Sebastián, éste se había retirado ya en 1867.

No obstante, el daño que ambos habían causado, todavía estaba patente. El miedo que Paraguay tenía era… Totalmente justificado, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado luchando contra tres países al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, tenía este sentimiento en el pecho de que todo acabaría pronto.

¿Cuánto hacía que estaban huyendo? ¿Dos o tres años? Desde que habían comenzado el desplegue, nunca se dio cuenta de la noción del tiempo. No obstante, ya estaba cansado de todo. ¿Por qué demonios no terminaba todo de una vez?

En realidad, había intentado hablar con Martín al respecto, cuando sus jefes se habían encontrado en Yataity-Corá, dos años atrás, en el mes de la primavera…

_Los ojos del paraguayo estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras que se rehusaba a soltar la mano del argento. Éste trataba de no mirarle directamente a la cara, quizás porque realmente se sentía culpable y muy mal por lo que estaba haciendo. Y además, de que sabía que no podía darle una respuesta en ese momento a su querido primo._

—_¡¿Por qué no?! —exclamó otra vez el morocho. Hacía más de una hora de estaban manteniendo dicha conversación y todo se limitaba a aquella pregunta —. No… No debería ser tan difícil._

—_¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —exclamó Martín. Le dolía ver el estado en el que se hallaba el otro. Y sin embargo, debido a cierto tratado que había firmado, sabía que la paliza que debía darle, continuarían. _

—_¡Es fácil! Sólo… Sólo te marchas. Retira todo esto, por favor. ¿Acaso… acaso no me quieres un poquito? ¿Acaso no estuvimos juntos desde la infancia? —Daniel estaba realmente desesperado. Dejó escapar un poco de la toz de la cual estaba sufriendo desde hacía un par de meses atrás y siguió hablando —¡¿No somos primos hermanos por algo?! —le reclamó. Quizás si le hacía recordar el parentesco, quizás…_

—_Tu jefe se tiene que ir —El argentino le dio la espalda. Cerró sus puños con fuerza. Las dudas ya le estaban carcomiendo a esas alturas. Había provincias que ya se estaban revelando en su contra y era probable, que no pudiera contener más la situación política de su propio país. Sin embargo, no quería que Daniel lo viera así. No le quería dar esperanzas, porque eso sería aún más cruel de las cosas que ya le había hecho —Aparte, tengo que consultar con Luciano._

_Fue en ese momento en el que cualquier pequeño brillo de esperanza que había surgido en el corazón de Daniel, se desvaneció. Ambos sabían muy bien que significaba eso. No iba a ver cese de fuego. El brasileño estaba decidido y por cuestiones que el guaraní desconocía, Martín no le podía llevar la contra._

_Daniel y Martín no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. Así que, con un gran pesar y una gran decepción, se despidieron._

—_Por cierto… —El argentino sabía que no debía decirlo, porque su jefe estaba realmente cerca. Pero tenía que sacarlo de su corazón de una vez por todas —No mueras —Abrió su boca para decirle que realmente lamentaba la situación en la cual se encontraban pero no pudo, por lo que se limitó a darse vuelta y regresar a su campamento._

Luciano. Daniel se detuvo a pensar en él. Siempre había pensado que había algo raro en él. Incluso un antiguo jefe suyo, el Doctor José Rodríguez de Francia, ya lo había previsto y por ello, le había encerrado en un claustro, sin posibilidad de poder comunicarse o que otros se comunicaran con él.

Nunca había pensado nada malo de él. De hecho, nunca hubiera creído que una guerra como ésta llegaría a ocurrir alguna vez. Y sin embargo, estaba allí, intentando hacerle frente a un adversario, contra el que no tenía oportunidad. Ya ni siquiera contaba con armas que funcionaran adecuadamente…

Pero no estaba listo para darse por vencido. Iba a poner todas sus energías en luchar. Si iba a caer, entonces al menos, lo haría con honor y dignidad. No iba a permitir que el sacrificio, el dolor y el esfuerzo que había puesto su pueblo, fuera en vano. Aunque no tuviera condiciones de entrar en combate, lo haría y daría lo mejor de sí. El amor que provenía de su gente le daba esa fuerza, que para cualquier otro, sería inexplicable.

Ése 28 de febrero, unos cuántos indígenas se acercaron a lo que quedaba del ejército paraguayo. Entraron al lugar dónde se estaba refugiando y fueron a hablar con el jefe de Daniel. Éste estaba sentado a su lado, escuchando atentamente la conversación.

—_«Jaha Karaí, nandétopái chéne jepe los camba ore apytepe»_ ('vamos, señor: no darán con usted los negros adonde pensamos llevarle').

No obstante, el hombre rechazó la oferta. Ya no quedaba más tiempo y ya no valía más la pena continuar escapando. Daniel lo comprendía a la perfección. Les sonrió amablemente y les agradeció en su lengua nativa. Sólo quedaban unas cuantas horas más para el fatídico encuentro y su corazón le latía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Salieron de allí y se encaminaron hacia el afluente de un río. De vez en cuando, Daniel miraba hacia atrás y podía jurar que podía ver la sonrisa de Luciano, quien le estaba pisando los talones. Sus ansias de terminar todo superaban el dolor de las heridas que tenía.

Sin embargo, el encuentro no se hizo esperar. En cuanto pudieron escuchar las aguas, el ejército brasilero salió a su encuentro. La clara diferencia se marcaba demasiado: 4500 soldados en su mejor estado contra los 450 que apenas podían mantenerse de pie, después de cinco años de batalla ardua.

La suerte ya estaba echada hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pero eso no hacía que Daniel quisiera rendirse. Podía ver ahí, a su colega junto a su comandante. Eran las once de la mañana. Se definiría en cuestión de instantes, pero el muchacho estaba preparado. Ya no quería que su pueblo, que su gente, continuara sufriendo por una pelea que ya había perdido sentido mucho tiempo atrás.

En su mente resonaba, las palabras que alguna vez Antonio le había dicho: "Los países no pueden morir. Simplemente, se desvanecen". ¿Acaso eso le iba a ocurrir? ¿Desaparecería por completo del mapa? Se mordió los labios, empujó a los dos que aún le cargaban, agarró el fusil y se encaminó hacia la orilla del río.

Se paró al lado de su jefe, quien estaba montado sobre un corcel blanco. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, no había necesidad de palabras. Ya lo sabían. Ahora, era el momento de avanzar.

—¡Muero con mi patria! —exclamó el hombre de largas barbas. Daniel se lanzó al todo o nada, a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra. No obstante, iba a demostrarle a Luciano que, pese a que era mucho más grande que él y que claramente lo vencía numéricamente, no se iba a amilanar. Iba a dejarle en claro que, detrás de su amabilidad, había alguien fiero que no iba a desistir sin importar las circunstancias.

Todo lo que Daniel supo o vio fue la sangre que se iba dispersando por el agua. Estaba seguro de que algo lo había atravesado en el pecho. Se quedó sin aliento, sin aire. ¿Así era cómo terminaba? ¿Así era cómo un país dejaba de existir?

Ese fue el fin de una guerra que nunca debió haber ocurrido y cuyas cicatrices, luego de 143 años, todavía podían verse en el cuerpo del paraguayo… Y que lamentablemente, aún la triple alianza se puede ver en el ámbito político, económico y social.

* * *

Para el que quiera informarse, o leer algo al respecto, le invito que lea "Frente al frente de la batalla" de Augusto Roa Bastos.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
